


Непреклонная добродетель

by Jewellery



Category: Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: BDSM, Hypocrisy, Other, Victorian Attitudes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: Только одно удовольствие, которое можно было бы счесть сомнительным, Сент-Джон себе, пусть изредка, позволял. Да и то эта тяга была в его случае не телесной, а исключительно нравственной





	Непреклонная добродетель

Больше всего Сент-Джон презирал слабость духа. Одним из проявлений которой, безусловно, являлось потакание низменным плотским желаниям. Именно поэтому он непримиримо искоренял их проявления из своей жизни.

Вернее, конечно, бывало, что и он оступался, но это были случаи крайне редкие, к тому же их с лихвой искупало его безупречное во всех смыслах поведение. В конце концов, зачем было грешить, когда Создатель, по благости своей, даровал добродетельным безгрешное облегчение от телесной жажды. Обычно оно происходило во сне, когда человек не в силах себя контролировать. И даже самые строгие ученые, изучавшие этот вопрос, сходились во мнении, что, если подобное происходит редко и без сознательного содействия мужчины, вменять это ему в вину не стоит.

Только одно удовольствие, которое можно было бы счесть сомнительным, Сент-Джон себе, пусть изредка, позволял. Да и то эта тяга была в его случае не телесной, а исключительно нравственной. Он следовал жажде, которая разгоралась в его душе. И получаемое им удовлетворение отзывалось ощущением справедливости и гармонии, а если тело его при этом также трепетало, то только от силы испытываемых чувств.

Правда, ездить за этим переживанием приходилось довольно далеко, в крупный город, где не было риска столкнуться с кем-нибудь из знакомых. Все же притон разврата был не таким местом, пребывание в котором общество готово простить молодым викариям, какие бы благие душевные порывы их туда ни влекли.

Вот и сейчас Сент-Джон вошел в неприметную дверь, низко надвинув на глаза шляпу и подняв воротник. Узнавшая его престарелая распорядительница, в глубоком декольте которой зыбко колыхалась объемная вялая грудь, провела его в небольшую каморку и там, заперев за собой дверь, он придвинул стул к небольшому окошку в стене и отдернул черную шторку.

В окошке открывался вид на помост в центре комнаты, все стены которой были завешаны собранными в складках портьерами. На помосте уже стояла на четвереньках, опершись о специальную скамеечку, девица в костюме горничной. Темная юбка была задрана на спину, в разрезе панталон виднелся бесстыдно обнаженный круглый зад. Над девушкой стояла затянутая в строгое траурное платье дородная мадам, изображавшая, видимо, экономку, и, сурово сжав губы, проверяла на гибкость розги.

— Я как следует проучу тебя, дрянная девчонка! — сердито изрекла она и, примерившись, хлестнула девицу по заду.  
Та взвизгнула. Поперек пышных белых ягодиц пролегла тонкая розовая полоса. С хлестким звуком прут опустился еще раз, рисуя новую полосу. И еще одну. И еще.

— А! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, простите меня! Я больше не буду! — в конце концов зарыдала девица, вцепляясь в скамью.

Зад у нее сжался, будто стремясь сделаться меньше, обозначились ямочки по бокам ягодиц, порозовевших и расчерченных теперь полосками, наливающимися краснотой.

— Снова врешь! Нет, я вижу, ты еще не усвоила свой урок! — возразила ей «экономка», и в ее голосе прозвучала неумолимость, отозвавшаяся в сердце Сент-Джона горячим сочувствием. Девица, конечно же, была отъявленной грешницей, других в подобных заведениях и быть не могло. И урок свой она и вправду еще не усвоила! Мадам ее явно жалела, не так уж сильно занося руку с розгой.

— Сейчас я покажу тебе, как давать лживые обещания. У меня есть самый свежий имбирь. Эту порку ты запомнишь надолго!  
Девица в ужасе зарыдала. Мадам взяла со столика желтый цилиндрик имбиря и, подержав его в руке, словно давая невидимым зрителям возможность разглядеть, наклонилась к девице, тяжелой рукой надавив ей на спину, чтобы не вырывалась.

Сент-Джон немного подался вперед, рассматривая, как имбирь исчезает между покрасневших половинок, и поморщился, когда девица разразилась ненатуральными криками.

Он прекрасно знал, что муки, вызванные корнем имбиря, несколько преувеличены. Когда-то он пробовал сам прибегать к подобному способу, чтобы болью унять некстати просыпающееся телесное томление. Но быстро убедился, что, хотя само введение постороннего предмета в неподобающее тому место и вызывает дискомфорт, а жжение в первые мгновение и впрямь перебивает все прочие ощущения и мысли, тело все же слишком быстро к этому ощущению приноравливается. И тогда жжение превращается в пикантное тепло. Которое, вместо того, чтобы расхолодить, только делает жажду разрядки еще более невыносимой.

Мадам тем временем снова принялась охаживать свою подопечную ударами розог, а та в голос рыдала и всячески изображала страдание и раскаяние, но Сент-Джон недовольно сжал губы и брезгливо задернул шторку. Эта девица, безусловно, была грешницей, но спектакль, который она разыгрывала, никак не тянул на возмездие за грехи и совершенно Сент-Джона не интересовал. Его ведь вела сюда не праздная жажда пикантных зрелищ, а совершенно конкретное стремление.

Он вышел из комнаты и вернулся к распорядительнице, одарив ее неблагосклонным взглядом.

— Сэр, что-то не так? — поспешно подскочила та.  
— Мне не нравятся столь грубые актерские игры. Нет ли у вас чего-либо… более настоящего?  
— Вы хотели бы на этот раз поучаствовать?  
— Нет. Я хотел бы как обычно.  
— Сожалею, что вам не понравилось… Кажется, я знаю, что вам подойдет, — старая шлюха заговорщицки улыбнулась и поманила его за собой в один из коридоров.  
— Только прошу вас сохранять полную тишину, — шепнула она. — Эта встреча не предполагает зрителей. Вообще-то мы никогда так не делаем, но для вас…

Сент-Джон небрежно кивнул и вошел в совсем крошечную каморку. Из-за стены слышались стоны и свист плети, рассекающей воздух. Распорядительница, стараясь двигаться бесшумно, показала ему, где следует отодвинуть висящую на стене картину и переставила поближе к нему стул. Сент-Джон нетерпеливо выпроводил ее вон и задвинул щеколду. Вот эти стоны, пусть и приглушенные, звучали так, как надо. У него от одного этого звука снова твердел грешный орган, немного опавший после фиаско с первым представлением.

Видно сквозь неширокую прорезь в стене было не так хорошо, зато мужчина средних, судя по комплекции, лет, лежавший с оттопыренным задом на оббитой красным бархатом наклонной доске, явно не играл на публику. Его зад был уже вдоль и поперек исхлестан, кожа покраснела и казалась воспаленной. Несколько рубцов вздулось влажной краснотой. Прильнув к прорези еще ближе, Сент-Джон разглядел в тенях комнаты, что на бедрах выпоротого виднелись старые синяки. Вероятно, этот визит сюда был для него далеко не первым. Почему-то ему пришло в голову, что скорее всего этот тип был адвокатом. Из тех, что имеют большой офис, богатых клиентов и нечисты на руку.

— Разведите колени, — холодно приказала тем временем женщина в амазонке, стоявшая над «адвокатом» с плетью в руке.

Тот повиновался, открывая красную довольно крупную мошонку, распластанную по бархату. Женщина, поддернув подол платья, подняла ножку в изящном ботинке для верховой езды и надавила носком ему между ног. Мужчина взвыл. Сент-Джон отметил мелькнувшее на ее лице выражение жестокой насмешки, которое она, впрочем, тут же взяла под контроль. Это ему понравилось необычайно. Вот так и следовало вести себя с грешниками: наказывать их, не теряя самообладания. Моральное одобрение, испытанное им в этот момент, было столь велико, что живо отозвалось нарастающим в паху напряжением.

Женщина тем временем приподняла ногу и легонько пнула отдавленные яйца. Мужчина издал судорожный вздох, дернувшись на своем ложе. И несколько раз всхлипнул, когда она опустила руку с плетью и провела ее концами по его уже воспаленной коже, словно приноравливаясь. А потом подняла руку и хлестнула.

Сент-Джон ясно видел, что часть многохвостой плетки попала по заду, бередя свежие шрамы, но часть оставила совсем свежие полосы на волосатых бедрах и, кажется, даже хлестнула по мошонке. При этой мысли его собственные яйца поджались, но ощущение это, хоть в нем и была, вероятно, тень испуганной солидарности, все же отозвалось несомненным удовольствием, разливавшимся постепенно внутри Сент-Джона, захватывая все его существо.

Однако отвлекаться на подробный анализ собственных чувств он сейчас не мог, потому что все его внимание было сосредоточено на теле, исхлестанном плетью. Он жадно вглядывался в то, как выпоротый, издав мучительный крик, резко подается вперед, будто пытаясь уползти от мучительницы, напрягается, сжимаясь и сдвигая ноги в попытке защититься. Как его тело сотрясается в невольной судороге, вызванной пережитой болью, и дрожит, дрожит рефлекторной дрожью, как будто все не может утихнуть внутри него некая особая струна, задетая кончиком плети. О, какое это должно было быть страдание!

— Что же, на сегодня с вас хватит? — равнодушно и насмешливо поинтересовалась женщина, подождав пару минут.

«Адвокат» со свистом перевел дыхание. И хорошо поставленным голосом, с произношением образованного человека, подтверждая догадки Сент-Джона, слабо пробормотал:  
— Нет… Нет, я… Я был таким плохим… Я заслужил.

Он медленно, будто заставляя тело повиноваться, вернулся к прежней позе. Понемногу, не сразу, снова развел колени. Сент-Джон наблюдал со всей внимательностью за этим грешником, добровольно принимавшим заслуженное наказание, и от правильности происходящего его сердце билось все чаще, а дыхание становилось хриплым и поверхностным.

— Что ж. Тогда продолжим, — плеть снова прошлась в имитации ласки по ногам, по истерзанной заднице и по спине наказуемого, заставляя того вздрагивать и поскуливать. А потом взмыла вверх и со свистом опустилась вниз, вгрызаясь черными жгучими щупальцами в плоть, бередя уже нанесенные раны и нанося новые.

Адвокат издал хрип, не сразу перешедший в мучительный стон, снова беззащитно вжимаясь в лежанку и сотрясаясь в конвульсиях страдания. И на этот раз Сент-Джон затрясся в конвульсиях с ним в унисон — ни разу не притронувшись к себе, не свершив этого греха, от одного лишь чистого морального удовлетворения. Он вжался обеими ладонями в стену, крепко зажмурился, уткнувшись в нее лбом, и рвано выдыхал сквозь стиснутые зубы, пока тело его сотрясало и выкручивало удовольствием, дарящим чувство освобождения; пока едва не до боли сжимались яйца и пульсировал болезненно стиснутый в брюках член, исторгавший из себя семя.

Придя в себя, Сент-Джон подрагивающими пальцами сдвинул картину на место, закрывая оконце, и, расстегнувшись, привел себя в порядок при помощи носового платка. В душе у него разливались тишина и умиротворение. Правда, находиться в притоне становилось все более неприятно с каждой минутой. Все же это место было пристанищем грешников, из которых отнюдь не все получали по заслугам.

Расплатившись и покинув опротивевшие ему стены, Сент-Джон поспешным шагом миновал ту часть города, где все еще скрывал свое лицо и, выйдя к более благопристойным улицам, гордо поднял голову и опустил воротник пальто. Прохладный ночной воздух выстуживал остатки горячечного возбуждения с его щек и из его мыслей, и те снова начинали течь плавно и размеренно, подчиняясь логике и возвращаясь к его мечтам о богоугодной миссии в Индии.

Сейчас никакие порывы плоти не отвлекали его. Более того, душа его наполнялась спокойствием и кротостью. Словно зрелище одного выпоротого грешника позволило ему с новой силой увериться в справедливости мироустройства и в неминуемом воздаянии по заслугам, которое ожидает каждого из живущих. Теперь Сент-Джон находил в себе довольно душевной щедрости, чтобы снова любить всех своих прихожан, с терпимостью относиться к их несовершенствам и прилагать все усилия для спасения их от соблазнов греха.

Он знал, что через какое-то время — через месяц или чуть больше — его снова начнут наполнять гнев и раздражение, противоречащие христианскому смирению. И тогда он вернется сюда опять. Что, возможно, есть в некотором роде тоже проявление слабости, но все же являющейся меньшим из зол.

В прежние времена церковь могла позволить себе быть жестче. Сент-Джон легко представлял себя насаждающим недрогнувшей рукой слово Божье и сурово, но справедливо наставляющим грешников на путь истинный. Теперь же нравственный закон здесь, в Англии, стал слишком расплывчат, вокруг было слишком много лжи и потакания слабостям. Здесь было место для смирения и прощения, но стойкость и решительность не находили должного применения. Поэтому Сент-Джон и мечтал так страстно уехать в Индию, в дикие земли, где через страдания и тяжкие труды мог бы свершать дела действительно значительные, приводить к Богу души язычников, нуждавшихся в спасении.

И да, наилучшим было бы жениться на новоявленной кузине. Наследство Джейн, сложенное с его деньгами, умножило бы средства, которые Сент-Джон мог вложить в обустройство миссии. К тому же, Джейн Эйр была трудолюбива, прекрасно справлялась с ролью учительницы и не боялась лишений. Более того, чувствовалось, что к страданиям она вполне привычна. Джейн, случись ей провиниться, признала бы необходимость наказания и искупления. Она бы сумела его понять. Понять и выстоять, что бы ни выпало ей на долю.

Не то что нежная избалованная Розамунда, которую, должно быть, даже по рукам ни разу в жизни не отхлестали. О, Сент-Джон ясно мог себе представить и эти красные следы, которых так не хватало на ее холеных белых руках, и несдержанные слезы, и обиду. То, как она прогибалась бы под его давлением, надламывалась, впадала в трусливый ужас там, где нужно было стиснуть зубы и принять уготованное, как урок. Мог представить свою все возрастающую скуку и пресыщенность, презрение к ней и раздражение. При всей ее прелести и привлекательности — нет. Он, безусловно, был слишком умен и слишком стремился к добродетели, чтобы жениться на Розамунде.

Лучше было подумать о том, как следует повести разговор с Джейн. Это не должно было оказаться слишком сложно. Ведь какие, в сущности, могли у нее вообще быть причины для отказа?


End file.
